


a little cold

by charjace



Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [9]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: now it's luke's turn to look after a sick reggie
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Missing Scenes; it's a dark place without you [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154378
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	a little cold

Walking into Reggie’s home, Luke is a little surprised that El hasn’t come in running to see who had just entered like she always did when he walked into the home. And yeah, maybe he and Reggie should talk about maybe moving into one place because honestly, when Luke doesn’t have Zoe, he’s sleeping over at Reggie’s and it’s starting to feel like it’d be easier if he and Reggie just  _ split _ their expenses. Luke will bring it up after El’s gone to bed with Reggie first. He places the food he had gotten on his way home into the kitchen counter, a small frown on his lips when he noticed that El’s cup wasn’t out. It always was after school; did she have a sleepover or was picked up by someone else today? No, because she’d  _ still _ be here because Reggie should be home by now too. Not letting his frown go, he walks past El’s room, no sign of the girl, no one in the living room – his frown deepens until he walks into Reggie’s room and sees the man curled up on the bed and Morgan sitting on the corner of the bed reading a book.

Upon hearing someone walk in, Morgan lifts their head and gives a small smile to Luke as they close the  book, “Good  you’re home.”

“What happened?” Luke asks, moving to stand next to the bed, pressing the back of his hand against Reggie’s forehead. It was hot to the  touch; he  _ knew _ he should have insisted on Reggie staying home this morning.

“Running a fever, I’ve giving him medication and kept him hydrated,” Morgan states, “He had nearly collapsed at work. Julie tried to get him to go home before that, but he insisted he was fine. So, Carrie called me and I took him home when he nearly did.”

Luke was about to ask why did no one call him, and it was just obvious, Morgan worked from home so was easiest to get out of work. “So, where is El then?”

“Kayla picked her up when she picked up Zoe, I’ll have her at mine until he gets better,” Morgan informs as they get off the bed, they walk over to Luke and press a soft kiss to his cheek. “I’ll grab a few of her clothes.”

“El’s favourites are at the top,” Luke tells Morgan as they walk out of the room, and Luke goes to sit on the edge of the bed next to Reggie. Running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, he feels the sweat that dampened his hair. Reggie grumbled a little before blinking his eyes open, “Hey sleepyhead,” Luke greets in a soft voice.

“ What’sa time?” Reggie’s voice is mumbled and barely audible, nearly slurring together as he barely opens his mouth to let the words out.

“Half six, are you up for some food?” Luke asks gently, removing his hand from Reggie’s hair as he sits himself up slightly. Reggie gives a small nod of his head, Luke leans in to press a soft kiss to the top of Reggie's burning forehead. “I know, no eating in bed but you look like you can barely move. So, you stay here and I’ll bring the food to you.”

With that, Luke leaves Reggie’s room and plates up a plate for himself, and one for Reggie. There were  _ obviously _ some major left overs because he thought El was going to be here too. Those can go in the fridge. As Morgan was leaving, they passed by the kitchen pinching a spring roll and popping it into their mouth before walking out with a wave goodbye. So, now it was just Luke and Reggie in the home. 

Handing Reggie his plate, Luke sits next to him as they just ate – Reggie asking about his day at work and Luke relayed about this customer that cussed him out because apparently, he didn’t know how to tune a guitar right because they  _ had been doing it like this their whole life and your way is wrong _ . It got Reggie to laugh a little, which Luke had to pat his back after because he went into a small coughing fit. Once they were finished eating, Luke took their plates out and refiled Reggie’s water. Turning on the TV so Reggie had something to occupy him while Luke quickly did the dishes and locked the door because he was probably just going to hole up in Reggie’s room with him.

When he got back into Reggie’s room, the boy was practically falling asleep again and Luke switched himself into the set of pyjamas he leaves here before climbing into the bed next to him. Reggie had almost immediately curled into Luke’s side, and Luke wrapped his arm around him. Reggie ended up falling asleep again and Luke just watched the TV until he fell asleep himself.

In the morning, Luke woke up to his alarm going off. Reggie groaned at his side, snuggling in further into Luke’s side. “Don’t go,” Reggie mumbled, voice clearly indicating his cold. 

“Sorry, I have to go to work. I have to pay my bills somehow,” Luke says, going to run his hand over Reggie’s hair. “I can call in to check in on you. Do you think you can handle being by yourself like this?”

Reggie nods his head slightly against Luke’s chest. “Stay bit longer?”

“Of course,” Luke replies, and stays there for five more minutes until Reggie is softly snoring again. Carefully, he removes himself and has a shower, getting himself ready for the day and making sure Reggie had a full glass of water at his bed side. He’ll ask if Morgan could pop in just to make sure Reggie is okay, and Luke does call in on his breaks making sure Reggie was doing fine. Morgan did come over and had made him some soup. 

Getting home to Reggie’s that night, Luke had grabbed a few things to make something to eat for dinner. It was only going to be small because he wasn’t sure how much food Reggie would be able to take right now. Just enough, for him and his boyfriend. Reggie was curled up on the bed with a stuffed toy in his arms as he watched TV with eyes that were so close to closing. He greets Reggie with a light kiss to the top of his head, before informing him that he will make them dinner and if Reggie can make it, they can eat it at the kitchen table. 

Taking care of a sick adult isn’t that much different than a sick child, and Luke would know - though, Zoe is known for her dramatics. He laughs a little bit at the thought, and jumps slightly when he hears Reggie’s stuffy voice say, “What you laughing at?” He hears a soft chuckle coming from his boyfriend.

“Thinking about the last time Zoe was sick like you are,” Luke answers, turning to look at Reggie. “She was a little, let’s say  _ dramatic _ . It’s funny to look back on.”

“She is  _ so _ your daughter,” Reggie mumbles, walking over to the table and taking a seat, holding his head and Luke quickly goes to grab some pain killers, and a glass of water for Reggie. 

Luke let Reggie down the painkillers before asking, “And what was that comment  supposed to mean?”

“ Oh you know how you’re as dramatic as Alex is emotional,” Reggie answers, before  downing the rest of the water.

“I think you mean  _ stubborn _ ,” Luke can admit that he’s pretty stubborn, you hear it enough you start to realise it. 

“That too.” Reggie quips back, and Luke takes it as a good sign, that Reggie was slowly getting better. He plates up, and they eat before going to lay in bed watching TV and talking about their days even though they mostly already know what’s been happening. Luke did read to Reggie for a wee bit before they decided lights out.

**Author's Note:**

> i have at least seven other ideas for this mini series for this au, but if there is anything you'd like to see from this au - please feel free to request it


End file.
